


a helping hand

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Arashi comforted and or help Knights + 1 time where they helped her
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Narukami Arashi & Sakuma Ritsu, Narukami Arashi & Sena Izumi, Narukami Arashi & Suou Tsukasa, Narukami Arashi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 22





	1. ritsumao’s relationship struggles

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend (@wonderchisa) were talking about weird hc and aus of ensemble stars and she asked me to do the 5+1 trope and we made this :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu and Mao had an argument which causes Ritsu to feel down. Luckily, the Resident Big Sister is here to help them make up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ritsumao. And i love my queen ahahah

“Good morning Ritsu-Senpai, you’re here for practice early today,” Tsukasa greets Ritsu who just walked into the studio. Tsukasa was early like always and had already prepared tea, Knights favourite activity was relaxing and drinking Tsukasa’s tea. Speaking of which, Ritsu really wanted some tea right now.

“Suu-chan, can i have a bit of extra tea today?” Ritsu asked. His tone was unhappy and a little grumpy, Tsukasa just thought that maybe his sleep got interrupted today. “No problem Ritsu-Senpai,” Tsukasa answer as he poured a cup of tea for Ritsu. 

“Good morning Ritsu-chan and Tsukasa-chan, it seems we’re earlier than the two lovebirds today,” Arashi joked as she waved to the 2 boys. “Good morning Narukami-Senpai, would you like some tea?” Tsukasa asked while greeting Arashi. Ritsu just ignored her, and pretty much barely even notice her.

“My my, Is Ritsu-chan ignoring me?” Arashi frowns as she walks towards Ritsu. “Also Tsukasa-chan, I’d love for some tea, thank you as always!” She thanked before focusing back on Ritsu. Ritsu finally noticed Arashi and turned to look at her, “Sorry Natchan, i just don’t feel okay today,” Ritsu frowns.

“Do you need to go to the nurses office? Are you feeling sick?” Arashi bombarded Ritsu with multiple questions. “It’s not that, me and Maa-chan had an argument,” Ritsu sighs. It wasn’t unusual for them to have small disagreements here and there, but they were never as serious as today.

“If it’s a relationship problem, I’m an expert! Tsukasa-chan, I’ll be bringing Ritsu-chan out for awhile. Text me when the two lovebirds come,” Arashi informs Tsukasa before grabbing Ritsu and bringing him out of the studio.

“Aah~ Natchan where are we going?” Ritsu asked. “Well first, you’re going to tell me what happened between you and Mao-chan. Than I’m going to help you both solve your problems,” Arashi explains as Ritsu sighs.

“Well you see..”

*

“Maa-chan! Why didn’t you wait for me today?” Ritsu asked. He was annoyed and sad, usually Mao would inform him when he can’t meet up with Ritsu, but today he made Ritsu wait for nearly 2 hours until Ritsu got annoyed and went to school alone. When he saw Ritsu at school later on, he was angry. He had the right to be angry.

“Sorry Ricchan, it slipped my mind. I have a lot going on today, I’m sorry hun,” Mao apologised giving Ritsu a cute forehead kiss. But Ritsu still wasn’t happy with the apology and Mao’s reasoning. “You’re telling me you forgot our daily routine we’ve been doing for years! Even if you’re busy you’d at least call me!” Ritsu shouted at Mao who was taken aback by it.

“Ricchan, calm down,” Mao gave Ritsu a hug. “I promise I’ll walk home with you after your practice okay?” Mao tells Ritsu who still doesn’t want to look at Mao. “N-no need it’s fine, I’ll just go to class now,” Ritsu pulls away from Mao and leaves. Mao sighed, Ritsu was like that sometimes and he knew it, just give him some time and he’ll be okay, Mao told himself.   
  


  
  
*

“So, you’re annoyed at Mao-chan for not informing you that he can’t meet you?” Arashi summaries the story Ritsu told her. Arashi sighed before grabbing Rtisu and making her way to the Trickstar’s studio. “Mao-chan! Can i borrow you for a sec?” Arashi barged into the room.

“I’m sorry Narukami but we’re in the middle of rehearsals,” Hokuto tells Arashi who just interrupted their rehearsals. Mao turned to look at Arashi, but he didn’t focus on her, he focused on Ritsu who was standing behind her and peeping through the door.

“Ricchan! Give me a sec guys, I’ll be back i promise,” Mao says as he runs towards Ritsu. “Now can both of you talk out your problems. Firstly, Mao you may be busy but remember that Ritsu is your boyfriend and you know about his issues right? Secondly, Ritsu you should talk to Mao nicely and tell him your problems. Also, can both of you plan the day before next time so this doesn’t ever happen again?” Arashi explains as the couple nods.

Arashi looked at her phone when it got a notification, “I’ll let both of you talk now okay? The two lovebirds finally came, I’ll go to the studio first,” Arashi waves goodbye and left. “Ricchan, it’s my fault I’m really sorry, I’ll try to come to school with you everyday okay?” Mao apologises as Ritsu nods. “I’m sorry for being so angry at you Maa-chan, I know you’re pretty busy lately,” Ritsu apologises too. 

“Now I’ll wait for you at the garden cafe when your done with practice okay?” Ritsu tells his boyfriend before giving him a forehead kiss. “Bye Maa-chan! I’ll see you later,” Ritsu says his goodbyes before running to the practice room. “Bye Ricchan!”

*

“We’re back!” Arashi announces as her and Ritsu walk into the studio. “Welcome back Narukami-Senpai and Ritsu-Senpai,” Tsukasa greeted. “Aah~ do we need to start practice so early?” Leo complained before getting smacked by Izumi. “Yes we do, DreFres is coming soon,” Izumi lectured his boyfriend.

Ritsu smiled at the thought of seeing Mao and walking home with him in a few hours. And Arashi felt accomplished that she kind of helped Ritsu and Mao solve their relationship problem.

“Thanks Natchan for helping me and Mao by the way,” Ritsu thanked.

“No problem, call me when you need help okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu arashi good big sister. btw she helped because the pair would probably just not talk about it and act like everythings okay, hahhahahahahahhaha anyways yes.
> 
> follow me on instagram @kyoispaper!


	2. gift shopping with leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi always gives Leo gifts so Leo decides he should give something to Izumi too. The problem is he doesn’t know what to get Izumi, so he enlists the help of Arashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izuleo go stonks, ALSO I READ LIONHEART SO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

“Oi Stupid King!” Izumi called his boyfriend. Leo turned to look at Izumi and smiled, running towards his boyfriend. “Sena! I missed you~ I need my muse with me at all times!” Leo whined as he hugged Izumi.

Izumi pulled out a small present from his bag, “I missed you too, I made you this since you know, You’re my boyfriend,” Izumi’s face was red, very red. “Sena~ I love you so much!” Leo said as he grabbed the present. “Don’t worry Sena! I promise I’ll get you something too~” Leo promises as Izumi’s face formed a small smile.

“Y-you don’t need to get me anything, just keep working on your compositions for Knights,” Izumi says.

“But i feel bad, so i promise I’ll get you something!” Leo promises once again.  
  


*  
  
“So you need my help getting Izumi a gift?” Arashi asked Leo as he nodded. “Sena always gets me gifts, but i never gave him anything other than songs! So I decided that I’ll buy him a present with my money!” Leo answers.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you Leo-Kun! I’ll help you find a gift for Izumi, i also want to get a small present for my little Mika-chan,” Izumi says. “Great! Let’s go now!” Leo grabs Arashi’s hands and drags her out of the school. “Wait Leo-kun we have sc- Nevermind,” Izumi sighs in defeat, following Leo.

Arashi and Leo walk into the fairly empty mall, it was still school hours so they were practically playing taunt. “Ne Naru~ What should i buy for Sena? There’s so many stores here!” Leo asked as Arashi thinks. “Well, what does Izumi-chan like? You’re his boyfriend so I’m sure you know right?” Arashi asked. Leo froze, yes he was Izumi’s boyfriend but he barely knew what his boyfriend liked. 

Looking around the multiple stores and thinking which he could go to get Izumi something, he spotted a store with a familiar name. “Ah! Naru, I think I know what to get Sena!” Leo claims as he points to a accessory store. “Sena likes to get his accessories from there! I can get him something from there!” Leo says, running towards the store. ”Wait up Leo-kun!” Arashi called out.

The pair made their way into the store and looked around. Arashi went to the bracelet section to pickup something cute for her and Mika, while Leo was busy looking for something to give Izumi. Leo couldn’t find anything that caught his eye until he saw something shiny. It was a simple silver and black ring, Leo _knew_ that was the perfect gift for Izumi. He grabbed the ring and made his way to find Arashi.

“Naru! I found it! I’m going to propose to Sena!” Leo declares as Arashi stared at him. “Aah~ how romantic! I wish i could propose to Mika-chan to~” Arashi comments. “Are you done picking your items? I wanna go pay and we can go get flowers!” Leo says as Arashi hums. She grabbed a bracelet with small blue and yellow gems attached to it, it reminded her of Mika’s eyes. “I’m done! We can go pay now,” Leo smiles and made his way to the cashier.

“Waah~ Naru why are rings to expensive,” Leo whines, holding the receipt. “Well the one you bought was handmade, don’t worry Leo-kun, I’m sure with a few more compositions you’ll be able to recuperate the losses,” Arashi assures him. “Yeah, i hope Sena likes it! Let’s go get some flowers to!” Leo says as Arashi nods.

“Naru, your an expert on flowers right?” Leo asked. “Well i do know a fair bit about flower language,” Arashi answers. She looks around the store for awhile before deciding, “I heard red carnations and roses are really great for proposals~ I’m sure Izumi-chan will say yes!” Arashi hands the flowers over to the staff who packs it.

While Leo was paying, Arashi messaged Izumi to meet her at the fountain in the middle of the square near their school. “Now Leo-kun let’s go to the fountain to wait for your precious Izumi-chan~” Arashi smiles. 

  
*  
  
“Oi Naru-kun! Where the hell did you and Leo g-“ Izumi’s words were cut out by Leo. “Senaaa~ I missed youuu~” Leo hopped into Izumi’s arm. “Tch, Stupid King, where did you go? Stop being a truant! And you even dragged Naru-kun with you,” Izumi lectured. 

“Hmph~ I went to buy you a gift! And now you’re scolding me,” Leo sighed. “Y-you went to get me a gift? You could have done that after school?” Izumi’s face turned red. “Naaah~ This was more important that school~” Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, he got onto his knees and looked at Izumi.

“Izumi Sena! Will you marry me?” Leo asked. By now they had drawn a lot of attention by strangers and schoolmates. “W-what? Leo-kun you’re joking aren’t you?” Izumi said. “No! I, Leo Tsukinaga, want you to be my husband!” Leo exclaimed. Izumi’s face was a blushing mess, he was happy, he could feel himself tearing up.

“F-fine, I’ll marry you,” Izumi smiled as Leo cheers. “Yay~ now your Izumi Tsukinaga!” Leo says as he puts the ring on Izumi’s hand. Leo got up and kissed Izumi, Arashi was watching from afar taking a video for Knights to see. She passed Leo the flowers before walking away again, “Here are some flowers for you, My husband!” By now Izumi was not functioning.

The newly ‘engaged’ couples walked away hand in hand. Tsukasa and Ritsu congratulated them too, with of course a small paragraph of instructions of how to be a good husband from Tsukasa.

“Ara Ara~ i wish Mika-chan would propose to me like this too~” Arashi daydreamed. “Now time to go home and pass him this present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ✨chessy✨ But i love them so much omg MARRIAGE
> 
> follow me on insta @kyoispaper


	3. < WIP >tsukasa’s day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa’s sick and misses out on partice. The helpful big sister she is, she takes care of Tsukasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE TYPES OF FICS AND ARASHI WOULD TOTALLY DO THIS. Also Tsukasa :D

“Naru-senapai, you don’t need to come and take care of me,” Tsukasa coughed. Tsukasa had the flu, he had told Knights today that he couldn’t come to practice today, so Arashi came to his house to take care of him.

“It’s not a big deal, Suou-chan,” Arashi assured him. “As your big sister it’s my job to take care of you!” Arashi smiled.

“T-thank you, Naru-senpai,” Tsukasa thanked before coughing again. “My my Suou-chan, should i get the maids to make you some food?” Arashi asked.

“I’m not really hungry,” Tsukasa answered. “But you haven’t eaten anything, a bowl of soup or porridge should help you feel better!” Arashi says before going to find a maid.


End file.
